


in another time, and in another place

by augustgreatsword



Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not explicitly described just mentioned), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, like past lifetimes, previous character death, well hopeful ending anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: look "Another Place" by Bastille is like perfect for these two don't @ me. (And so is "Bad Decisions").Also this might become a chaptered work later. I haven't decided yet and my life is too busy to decide that now.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: SportsFest 2020 Main Round 1





	in another time, and in another place

_Daishou Suguru_.

The name doesn’t mean anything to Kuroo.

Okay. Fine.

This is gonna be Kuroo’s college roommate. So I mean, I guess it means _something_ to Kuroo. But not like, anything _major_. He’s just gonna be a roommate. No big deal.

Like most college freshmen, Kuroo finds himself a little unsure of where he’s going but he finds his dorm, and starts bringing his stuff in. Somehow it looks like this Daishou guy already moved in, since half of the room is already filled with personal belongings. But that’s not a big deal, not having to compete with another person for the door to bring stuff in will be nice. With a little help Kuroo gets all of his stuff in his dorm, and doesn’t waste any time getting things in their new homes. His stomach growls and he’s reminded that food is a thing that the body needs and works on finding where the closest food option is.

He ends up finding a ramen spot near his dorm and decides that he’s gonna be here at least twice a week. He sees several other students discovering this spot, and he’s grateful he arrived early enough to get seating. He answers some messages from friends and decides that he should head back to his room, maybe he’ll catch his roommate now that it’s the evening. He makes his way back to his room and when he opens the door he sees him.

_Daishou Suguru_.

That name means everything to Kuroo.

Kuroo sees more lifetimes than he can register. But-

These aren’t happy lifetimes. 

There’s betrayal. 

Lies. 

Death. 

Daishou is without a doubt Kuroo’s soulmate. _He has the memories to back that up._

Daishou’s face is unreadable as he looks at Kuroo. “Guess we should talk or something.”

“Yeah. I guess we should.”

“Follow me,” Daishou says before taking Kuroo’s hand and leading Kuroo in a direction he hasn’t been before. They end up in a small patch of grass between some buildings.

It’s quiet here.

It’s just them.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Daishou Suguru.

“So about last time…” Kuroo starts.

“You were getting too close to finding the truth. We couldn’t have a civilian exposing everything. Not after everything that we worked so hard for,” Daishou says, taking a seat in the grass. He lets go of Kuroo’s hand and Kuroo is hit with the sudden realization that it’s been so many lifetimes since Daishou has touched him in such a...non-violent way.

“So how did you live with the whole killing your own soulmate thing?” Kuroo asks, trying to ask it in that cool way where it’s more of a tease.

“Try again later Tetsurou.” Daishou doesn’t want to remember that lifetime right now. Or ever really.

Kuroo nods and takes his own seat. “I mean. I can’t really say much when I betrayed Karasuno and murdered your husband. And then left you.”

“I guess we have a lot to talk about then,” Daishou says. He remembers that lifetime. It was a happy one until his soulmate ruined it.

Kuroo chuckles. “Us? Talk? You sure that’s what happens when you get this far into a lifetime and not kill your soulmate?”

“Shut up. I know you’re sappy enough to have been hoping to find yours.”

“And you’re thick enough to think you wouldn’t find yours.”

Daishou just flips him off.

“Cute,” Kuroo teases.

“You sure we can do this?” Daishou asks, eyebrow raised.

“Who knows? But last I checked we’re both college students. There isn’t some like ‘bigger’ force that could destroy everything.”

“We’re on the same side now.”

“Yeah. We are. So why don’t we like...see what happens?”

“You mean like...try and be romantic?”

“Well okay maybe not start there. But like. I doubt we are gonna be killing each other anytime soon. So why don’t we see if we can have what everyone else talks about having? Something. Something good.”

“You really must be crazy if you wanna try for something good with me after all the shit I’ve done,” Daishou sighs.

“Only as crazy as you are for not shooting the idea down.”

“Okay fine whatever. We can try this…not murdering each other thing. Just don’t let it get into your head that I’m some kind of good guy or some shit.”

Kuroo scoffs. “Of course you’re not a good guy. You’re Daishou Suguru, ‘the best worst guy and the worst best guy you’ll ever meet’,” Kuroo quotes.

“I swear to fuck that I’m gonna transfer.” Daishou does not like being reminded of the lifetime of when he started thieving at thirteen and made a persona to live off the street.

“Perfect. Then I can get a whole room to myself.”

“Actually no. You know what? I’m gonna stay now just to be the worst roommate you ever had.”

_Daishou Suguru_.

A name that Kuroo will keep saying.

**Author's Note:**

> look "Another Place" by Bastille is like perfect for these two don't @ me. (And so is "Bad Decisions").
> 
> Also this might become a chaptered work later. I haven't decided yet and my life is too busy to decide that now.


End file.
